mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Boa Constrictor
|special = Suffocate Prey |minimum = 250K |maximum = 500K |prey = All food items and animals under it to Deer |predators = All animals above it |previous = |equivalent = / / / / |realeased = Sep 23 |tier = 13 |hide = Caves |title = |caption = |removed = None}} UPGRADED to Boa Constrictor! Coil and suffocate other animals! Boa Constrictor is a tier 13 Animal equal to the Hippo, Killer Whale, Ostrich and Sabertooth Tiger. Technical The Boa Constrictor: * Upgrades from Cobra, Wolverine, Shark, and Rhino at 250K XP. * Upgrades to Elephant, Blue Whale, Mammoth and Giant Spider at 500K XP. * Press W to Suffocate Animals and drag them like Croc, by doing this you'll cause them some damage. Although this ability also works on predators, it's interrupted when they hurt you. Ocean animals can be a target due to their constant need for water. Appearance The Boa Constrictor appears as a light-brownish coiled-up snake a forked tongue sticking out of its mouth, small nostrils, and has a threatening glare due to ovals by its eyes, which though intimidating makes the animal look derpy. It also has a straight line going above and between its eyes. Its tail is extra-long, so beware of biters. A small easter-egg shows that the details on the constrictor's body are actually River Currents. Its graphics change when constricting. It will spring forward and "coil" itself around the victim. Strategy Use your speed in mud and your ability to dive in mud as an advantage. Escape from predators A great way to level up as Boa Constrictor is to stay by the Seashore hidden in a hole or bush and wait for a Shark or Octopus to come, then snatch it onto Land and suffocate it or dehydrate it! Sounds harsh, but it's good to know. If you are using this strategy, please note that the Boa Constrictor is extremely slow at swimming. The Boa is the ultimate Eagle killer as of the May 13th update, although Eagles can use their attack as a form to escape, their speed is greatly nerfed in water, and even more so in mud, this may give you a slim chance to attack the Eagle and kill it with your constriction. This also means you can constrict an eagle into mud, and proceed to kill it with ease. You can also hunt for Crocs, Rhinos, and Cobras, Cobras are easy but Rhino and Croc can be challenging to eat, due to the Croc's much faster speed in water and the Rhino's charge ability. Once again, chase your prey until you get close enough, then bite into it and suffocate your prey. This should kill it slowly, but sometimes your prey may live, but very weak. You should be able to kill it in one bite after. Watch out for Giant Spiders, as they can easily trap you in their web, and quickly eat you. Be on the lookout for webs, as it is a sign that a Giant Spider is near you. Do not attempt to tail bite it, as it can shoot a spider web at you, or quickly turn around and attack you. If a Spider is chasing you, get to the nearest mud spot and get away, as spiders are slow in mud. Check around for predators, and if you see a healthy one, run away. If extremely close to dying, you COULD risk trying to kill it. Just beware the possible crowd that could kill you in the process. You can kill predators with your ability but the ability deactivates if you are damaged so only attempt if predators have EXTREMELY low health. Non-climbers such as Elephants can be easy to troll when they are at low health. Since their inability to climb over things makes them unable to free themselves by biting you if you are on a hill. This strategy is however ineffective against animals that can pass over them such as Dragons. Since Animals fade in Bushes, find a perfect bush to hide in, or stalk, however, bushes in Lakes are one of the best places to hide since you can dive. Nobody will see you, if you see prey, wait for it to come near the bush and SUFFOCATE IT! but if you fail, try doing it in Land or do it in a Cave near volcanoes, or just do it in Caves. If you picked to hunt near lava, try finding prey (some prey cannot come to here, but Black Dragons or Dragons can.). Gallery BoaConstrictor.png|The Boa Constrictor Constrict.png|Ability part (some parts of the body and the head) BoaConstrictor2.png|Ability part (body and tail) Constrictorboa.png|A Boa Constrictor attacking a Cobra Ability_boaBite.png|Boa Constrictor's bite mark Screen Shot 2017-10-04 at 9.51.07 AM.png|Boa Constrictor Killing a Cobra Trivia *The Boa Constrictor's design used to look like this as seen in K.o.A's videos, which looks like this: *The Boa Constrictor, Cobra, and Giant Spider were originally going to be part of a scrapped biome, the Poison Biome. *Actually, the Boa Constrictor isn't a venomous animal, due to being a constrictor (a snake that suffocates prey with its coiling body). Nevertheless, K.o.A said it would be the 2nd poison biome animal. Category:Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Mope.io Category:High Tier Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Snake Species